double trouble
by floraandhelia4eves
Summary: Helian has an identical twin brother that dissapeared a few years and now he's back. When flora sees luke kissing krystal she runs off. Will helia be able to find flora and exsplain? Will she let him and will she believe him?
1. Chapter 1

Helia sat on the edge of his bed looking at picture of him and a guy that look exactly like him. They looked about fifteen at the time. It was taken before they went on a mission to help kill a monster that kidnapped children. After they defeated it the cave collapsed separating the to.

"Luke where the hell are you"he cried

"Look up and you'll find me" a vocie said,and helia did as told

"Is it realy you" he asked amazed

"Yeah, now what the hell did I tell you about falling into despair when something bad happens" he eyed him

"Everyone thought you were dead, and do you know how to take it when everyone says he's not coming back but I could still feel your life presence" helia said

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I was found by some natives found me and helped me"

"I'm just happy your alive" he said

"So what's up with you" he said eyeing his brother. They looked exactly a like (season 4 hair) " your ora isn't suicidal anymore" he laughed

"I have someone to live for" he said smiling

"Nice, and I see you have real friends now" he said seeing the pictures of them on his desk of the winx and specialists

"Yeah they are awsome, you need to meet them" he said grabbing his sketchbook

"Anyone that can change your mind about suiside are aces in my book" he said " now about this girl"

"What about her"

"I need to meet her"

"Her name is flora and here " he handed it him a sketch of her

"Your good, how long have you been going out for"

" four years"

"Good for you, have you talked to princess crystal" helia only smirked at him

"You up for a party" his brother rubbed the back of his neck

" shure, I guess. I wont know anyone though"

"A party's a good way to make friends" he pointed out

"True, and I wanna see people mix us up. You have to admit it's perty funny" he laughed, and helia rooled his eyes and went to his closet and gave him a pair of clothes " what are you gonna wear"

"It's a formal dance, I have to wear my red fountain uniform"

"Dude can we at least confuse uncle" he begged him

"Ok fine but that's the only one unless my friends mix us up on accident" he said " now come on" they then went to alfea. Once got there the first they saw was headmaster saladine, he only saw luke while helia was behind him

"Helia, I didn't exspect you to be here, and you know you have to be in uniform" saladine told his nephew

"Sorry uncle, but I'm not helia, I'm luke" luke told him

"Oh my heavens, I thought you were dead"

"See, I told you" helia said standing next to his brother " good evening uncle" he said kindly

" yes, tonight is indeed a good evening"the wizard said looking at his two nephews "sorry luke, but you need a uniform" he snapped his fingers luke now had uniform like helia's but his gem was purple

"Thank you, uncle" luke said

"Your welcome, now take your brother to meet the winx and specialists. We'll talk later"

"Yes, uncle" helia said then bowed.

"Enjoy your evening boys" the professor said

"Yes, uncle" luke said and bowed. Helia then took him to the quad where he bumped into timmy

"Hey helia, I didn't except you to be here" he said fixing his glasses. Timmy was the only one that knew that helia had a twin brother. He also knew that today was the sixth year anniversary that his brother and him were separated. When he said this he was staring at luke though

"Um...I'm luke"

"I'm helia" timmy's eyes widened

"Sorry dude, but you look exactly a like" he said "nice to meet you luke, I'm timmy" he held out his hand

"It's nice to meet you to timmy" luke shook his hand

"You guys are probly looking for the specialists" timmy questioned

"Hey helia, can we catch up and meet your friends later I want to go talk to princess krystal"

"Shure" he said' but when we get back your in for it'

'We are so gay at times, and werid'

'Um... No coment'

'Ok see ya' luke then walked a way

"What did he say" timmy asked ( in this story helia and timmy are like brothers, so they know everything about eachother)

"He called us gay, and werid" he laughed

" ok then, well come lets catch up with the other specialists"

**Whith the girls**

" hey flo, come dance with us" musa said

"No thank you" she kindly turned down her offer

"Oh come on" layla said

"Ok after this one, it's almost over" she said

"Ok, fine" they agreed. After a the song was over a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance" a guy tapped on flora's shoulder. She turned around to see a guy a little taller than her and short black hair

"No thank you" she kindly declined. The guy kinda looked familiar to her though.

"Ok"he said. Flora walked over to musa and layla to tell them something

"What's up flo" musa asked

"I'm gonna go to the forest for a while it's getting a little crowded"

"Ok, tell us if you need anything "layla said and flora went into the forest.

**With luke **

Luke was talking to princess krystal, and catching up in the forest"

"Hey krystal, I was wondering if you would like to out with me some time" he asked

"I would love to" krystal said. Without realizing it they were slowly moving closer together until their lips met. Little did they now a certain natrue fairy was close by and saw the whole thing, but didn't know it was actully luke. She decided to run off into the woods until she found a cave

**With Helia and Timmy**

"Where is every one" helia asked

"I have no clue" timmy told him

"Who are you looking for" nabu came up hehind them

"Everyone" timmy said

'I realy want flora right now' he said to himself

"Um...Helia weren't you just with krystal" nabu asked

"It's my twin brother luke"helia said

"Oh that exsplains a whole Lot"

"What do you mean" helia asked worried

"He was flirting with krystal then asked her out" he saw his friends reaction " don't worry I didn't tell anyone besides you two"

"Thank god" helia sighed in relief

"So do you know where everyone is" Timmy asked

" layla and musa are dancing, flora went into the forest. I'm guessing to get some air, and sky's with bloom, rivens whatching musa dance, stella and brando are talking, oh yeah tecna is looking for you timmy" nabu told them

"Thanks" timmy said and walked to tecna

"I'm going to check on flora" helia said

"Ok, and when are you gonna tell everone"

"When we meet up later, but flora the first of the girls"

"They might be the best choice I have a feeling she might of herd your brother asking her out"

"Shit, I'm screwed big time if I can't find her" he fumed

"Ok, dude I'll exsplain to the girls if she told them"

"Thank you" he said and ran off to find flora

**Whith flora**

**Flora's P.O.V.**

**I found a cave for shelter. It started to storm earlier and my clothes were soaked. I don't feel like going back to alphea tonight after what he did to me,Why did he do this to me, I thought he loved me. (A/N I don't like how they kinda made princess krystal look like a monopolizing bitch, so in this story krystal and flora become close friends) I thought princess krystal was my friend.**

**End of P.O.V.**

**Whith the others**

**It's about 11 o'clock and helia still couldn't find flora and he was starting to panic.**

**"Helia have you seen flora" layla asked**

**"No, sorry layla" helia apologized **

**"It's getting perty late and it's starting to get realy bad out" musa said**

**'Helia, can't you make the storm go away. Remember you have power over natrue and wheather'**

**' I would but I haven't used my powers since you went missing, but I can try I might not be able to completely stop it, but I can make it less intense, thanks'**

**'No problem' luke whatched his brother close his eyes and clear his mind completely so he could preform the spell **

**'Hear my plea and help me to stop this storm so we can find our friend, gardian of the storms hear my plea and help me please' he opened his eyes to find the storm subsiding**

**Until it completely stoped **

**'Ow, my head is killing me now' **

**'Dude you just stoped the storm completely and your still standing. On top of that you haven't used your powers in six years'**

**'Correction I haven't used my wheather powers in six years, I still use my nature and telepathy/ telekinesis powers' **

**'That exsplains that then'**

**"How did the storm stop, it looked like it was just getting started" musa said amazed**

**"Nabu did you stop it" layla asked her boyfriend**

**'Take the credit nabu, please I don't want everyone knowing me and my brother are wizards'**

**'Ok' he said " yeah, I just had a little help'**

**"What do you mean" Brandon asked**

**"He means, the gardian of the storms inhanced his power" timmy said**

**'Thank you timmy' helia said**

**'No problem, but there's some pain killers in my room in the bathroom' timmy said **

**'Thank god' helia said "I'm gonna go tell our uncle what we are doing" he said and walked out to tell professor saladine and grab the painkillers Timmy told him about**

**"Why does it seem like helia has a hang over " riven asked**

**' can I slap him' luke asked timmy (helia, luke, nabu, timmy, and flora can communicate telepathically)**

**'Not if you don't want to get punched' timmy warned**

**'Has helia ever snapped on him'he asked curious**

**'Your brother's a pacifist' timmy told him confused**

**'Yeah, I know, but helia even has his breaking points'**

**' what happened when you were little' nabu joined them**

**'Where you eavesdropping' luke asked**

**'Maybe, tell us what happened' nabu said intrigued **

**' we were about 10 at the time, and helia being more in touch with spirits and natrue, would always visions of the future, and he would always sketch this one girl, anyway one day he was out getting a new sketch book and some acrylic paint, I snook in his room and took his one pad with all the visions and he got pissed and broke my arm..."**

**'No, what happened is that you got scared and tripped over my desk chair, fell and twisted your arm so you had to where a brace for a month' helia said to them as he walked in the room**

**'Why, do I believe both of you' timmy asked **

**'Because his version is a vision and mine was the real thing' helia told them " professor saladine says we can go look for her, and that after we find her the girls can stay over for the night" helia told everyone**

**"Ok, let me try her cell one more time" layla said**

**"Ok, I'm gonna go cheak the forest" helia said **

**"Someone should stay at alfea in case she comes back"musa said said **

**"Nabu and I will" layla said **

**"Alright"**

**"I think it's best if luke stays here, just so we know who's who, it's dark and you don't know the forest like helia does" timmy said**

**"Ok" he said a little, bummed he had gilt riding up on him. He thought it was his falt that helia and his girlfriend were in this mess**

**'It's not your falt luke, it's mine I should of told her about you even if I ** thought you were dead'

' no it is my falt I should of been more careful when everyone doesn't know about me'

(A/N:I own nothing)


	2. Chapter 2

Helia was wonder the forest searching for flora. It was about half past eleven and helia was getting even more worried than before. He herd the thunder clapping in the background and it was starting to rain again. Then everything went black.

'Oh flora where are you' he thought to himself

"Why do thy feel such sorrow from though soul" a wowmen of a spirit appeared

"Your ora feels of sadness" a girl with white hair ice blue eyes in and a white skirt and sweater she had on white t-shirt and a black unbuttoned vest she had on icicle looking belt and converses.

"I have no time for this I need to find flora"

"But helia your in a place where time itself does not exist" the women told him.

"How do you know my name" helia asked

"Your in the spirit world" the girl told him "I brought you here, I'm krystallos, not your friend krystal. I'm warning you that if you dont find flora soon she and two other girls will die"she said eith serious face

"What, why, how"

" the trix will attack. Flora's in no condition to fight, she has a fever and it to week to fight along with another girl named ignacia. The other girl is me but I can not fight until I return to my body, but I'm weak" she exsplained

"Alright how do find them" he asked determined to save all three lives

"Follow the frost" was the last thing krystallos said before helia blacked out.

Helia's P.O.V.

I woke up to feel coldness all around my body. I stood up to slip and land on my back again.

"What the, its the middle of sumer, why is there ice" I said to myself then I remembered what krystallos said. I stood up

"Get up, get up we haven't the time. We got to hurry" I herd a little vocie said as I felt something puch against my back. I turned around to wee chatta floating in air

"Hurry we need to go"she said and flew off so I went after her till I came to a cave were I found krystallos meditating and a little fire going.I saw flora and a girl with short red hair and a red skirt with flames a blouse and a white jacket tryinf to keep warm. Then krystallos came to.

"Oh thank the winter spirits"she sighed in releif

(I own nothing)

I know this chapter was short but in the nexr chapt it will exsplain everything about krystallos and ignacia and what happened to make flora and ignacia sick.

Ignacia- why am I sick

Krystallos- yeah why is she sick

Me- the sooner I get writing again the sooner everyone will know

Helia - why are their names krystallos and ignacia

Me- krystallos is greek for ice and her power is ice and ignacia is Spanish for fire

Bloom -hey fire is my power

Me-sorry but I based ignacia on my cousion and she wil punch anyone that gets on her nerves. Good night and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Krystallos and Ignacia were running through the forest. They were being chased by three evil witches.

"Ignacia hurry" krystallos yeld

"I...(cough)... I cant (cough) I'm too weak" ignacia then passed out. Krystallos rushed to help her friend.

" you're ours now kids" icey said "ice blades" icey sent ice shards at the two

"Winter rose" flora blocked the attack

"What" stormy screeched "storm clouds"

" blizzard" krystallos sent the storm at them. Useing this as a chance to hide flora picked Ignacia up and carried here to the cave.

"Damit, they got away" icey cursed

"I can't track them, it's like they never existed" darcy said

"Those two will be the end of us if we can't end them first" icey told her sisters.

"Split up and lets look for them"stormy sugested

"Good idea, capture them, but don't kill them" icey said before they went looking for the two kids.

**With flora and the kids**

"Thank you so much" krystallos thanked flora as she set Ignacia on the ground

"Your welcome but, if you don't mind me asking why are the trix after you. They are usually after the dragon flame" flora asked as she checked Ignacia for any injures

"We can't tell you yet" she held her head down

"It's alright, I can't find any injures on her, but she is unconscious"

"The one witch attacked her with a spell I think it was called '_ice coffin' _I broke the ice no problem, but her power was drained and she got sick" she exsplaine

"How come it effected her so much"

"Her power is fire"

"Oh" was all she could say

" you don't look too good yourself are you alright"

"I'm alright, but are you ok sweetie that spell you used was perrty powerful"

"I'm fine and I've done even more powerful spells, but you on the other hand are not" she walked over to her "may I"she asked

"May you what"

"Cheack if you have a fever" flora nodded. She used the back of her hand to feel her forehead and cheeks. " holf spirits, your burning up" she said

"No, I'm not. I was crying earlier, it's probly from that" she dismissed it.

"I saw the stewak marks on your cheeks, and used the back of my hand which is more sensitive than my palm. Your burrning up" she said and took off her one strap backpack. She took out matches and teo cups with tea-bags.

"What's that "flora asked

"You need to get that fever down" she said and grabed some near by wood and started a fire.

"Is that a healing tea"

" yeah I hope you like herbal tea" she said as she put some ice into the cups and melted the ice over the fire and started to make the tea. After she finished she handed the cup to her.

" thank you" she smiled

" if you want I have lemon and honey if you to add some" she kindly offered

"No thank you,..." she politely declined

"Krystallos and that's Ignacia"

" I'm flora" she smiled

"If you don't mind me asking why were you crying" she asked and flora looked down. "I'm sorry I'm being rude, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she said and flora looked up at her with a smile

"It's nothing sweetie" she rubbed her shoulder

"Nothing, despite the meaning fewer words have more meaning" she said

"Oh great, you sound like my ex" she brought her knees to her chest

" what happened" she put a hand on her arm

"I saw him kissing another girl" she said and let a tear fall to the ground

"Oh sweetie, are you shure it was him and not just someone that looked like him" she asked

" he had a red fountain uniform on and looked he exactly like helia" she said her eyes watering

" flora does he have a twin brother"she asked

"I don't know, he never said anything about having twin or any siblings for that matter"she sobbed

"Maybe he does and didn't tell you because his brother disappeared a long time ago" she shrugged

"It sounds like you know him more than I do"she eyed her

"Because I asked the spirits they are wise and know all" she smiled

"What do you mean" she asked confused

"You'll find out later, but for now sleep" she said and whistled. A white wolf with blue markings came and started licking her "this is shasta my gardian spirit. He will watch over us."

"How" she asked

"Shasta can see into people's souls and wont let anyone in unless they have a pure heart" she said. Reluctantly she went to sleep. Krystallos took off her sweater and tried to give it to flora, but flora put it on Ignacia.

Krystallos started to meditate and a white glow omitted from her body. Once she was in the spirit world the glow disappeared.

**Krystallos's P.O.V.**

The first spirit I ran into was _Yuki-onno_. She's the spirit of ice.

" yuki I need your help" I ran to her

"What is it my child" she asked in a soothing manor.

"I need to talk to a wizard, but I can't leave the cave" I said

" is everything alright" she asked concerned

"No, ignacia is sick and the trix are after us. We founda girl named flora but she's sick, can you please bring a wizard to the spirit world so I can warn them" I was now starting to panic

"Yes of course" she said and a boy with raven blue hair appeared in front of me.

"Why do thy feel such sorrow from though soul" yuki asked.

" why does your ora feel of sadness" I asked

" I have no time for this I need to find flora" he said to us.

" but helia your in a place where time it's self does not exist" yuki told him.

"How do you know my name" helia asked.

"Your in the spirit world" I told him " I brought you here, I'm krystallos, not your friend krystal. I'm warning you that if you don't find flora soon she along with to other girls will die" I said.

"What, why, how" he said panicing.

"The trix will attack. Flora is in no condition to fight, she has a fever and she is too weak to fight along with another girl named Ignacia. The other girl is me, but I can't fight until I return to my body, but I'm weak" I told him

"How do I find them" he asked determined

"Follow the frost" I told him before he went back to reality.

" thank you yuki-onno" I said

"Your welcome, and becareful" she said and I nodded before I came back into reality. Where I saw helia looking at flora and Ignacia sleeping. Then he noticed me.

"Oh thank the winter spirits" I sighed in releif.

"What happened" he asked

" flora saw her boyfriend cheating on her, and I'm guessing she ran off because she still loves him, and the trix attacked us" I told him

" I didn't cheat on her. I have a twin brother that disappeared, but he came back and he's the one that kissed krystal" he told her

"I know, but we can't talk about that now" I said

"Sorry"he apologized

"Do you have energy to spare" asked

"How much energy"

"Only a little" I said. He nodded and collected some energy in his fingertips. He gave me the energy and I walked over to Ignacia and spread energy through her body. She then woke up and able to fight."Thank you so much" I said

"Yourwelcome, but how much time do we have left" he asked

"I have no clue, but we need to hurry"said as ignacia started to meditate.

"What is she doing" he asked

"Recharging her energy" then fire engulfed her body. When the flames disappeared she was able to fight again.

" we need to go like now" I said again. I grabed my backpack and packed everything up again.

"Right, I can make a portal to Redfoutaion" helia said

"Thanks" Ignacia said and helia did so. Helia picked flora up bridal style, and portal to his dorm appeared and everyone walked through.

**End of P.O.V.**

Helia set flora on his bed and closed the portal.

" I know this might be weird comeing from a person of ice powers and all but do you have any lymphea healing tea" krystallos asked

"Yes, I'll make you some" he said and brought tfour cups out.

"Thank you,"ignacia said knowing what krystallos was gonna do. Krystallos then transferred her energy into flora. And flora awoke with a start, and krystallos fainted, but Ignacia caught her.

"Here" he handed everyone a glass. Ignacia gave the tea to krystallos and she started to regain conscience.

"Thank you" everyone replied

"Have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are"Ignacia chuckled as she shook her head. Wveryone started laughing along with her.

" no comment" she said as she stood up.

"I've never seen anyone recover that fast even with the healing tea" helia said

"Our systems are different, so we can recover quicker" Ignacia exsplained.

"We need to see ms. Faragonda"krystallos said

"No were good" they answered togather.

"First you two need rest it doesn't matter what magical being you are, you still need to rest" flora said and got off the bed.

"She's right, you guys should rest first and talk later"helia said

"Fine" ignacia gave in and everyone eyed krystallos.

" what, I'm nocturnal " she said

" yeah, she can litterly go three days with out sleep and still be able to stay awake and as sharp as ever" ignacia told them

"Pluss I already slept for the day" she said

"Ok but, atleast settle down and let your body relax"helia told her

"Ok, you guys win" she said and took out her black glasses and a book.

"We'll be right back" helia said and brought flora with him.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

Ignacia- ok now that we know all the stuff about us and that when are flora and helia going to make up

Krystallos- yeah when are they I wanna see them back togather

Me- I'm not telling you'll have to read and find out

Chatta- it took flora forever to confess to helia

Flora-hey

Chatta- what, I'm just saying

Me-anyways for those who, think it was rushed in the begining it will exsplain why luke disappeared and why only certain people knew about luke

Krystallos- I hate to seeing a cute couple breaking up

Chatta-you sound like amore

Me-ok then, anyways thanks for all your support, and please read and review.


	4. authors note

**Hey there, it's me again! I know all of you are waiting for a new chapter, but I'm having some troubles writing how flora's and helia's fight/argument should go. For all of you wonderful readers and or writers out there, can you please help me out by giving me some pointers or some suggestions on how it should go. I'm open to anything. **

**And for anyone wondering if I will be making more stories I am in the middle of making one with my cousion, but I won't know when were posting it. But in the mean time cheak out **_**werewolves in magix**_

**\- Kr¥stal**

**P.s. happy halloween or feliz día de los muertos! **


	5. Chapter 4

helia took flora into another room to try and exsplain everything to her.

"helia, let me go" flora said trying to get out of his grip.

"no, not until i exsplain..." helia was interupted by flora.

"exsplain what, that, that you cheated on me" she yelled at him

"no, flora, that's not it" he said and took her hands in his, but she quickly retracked them. "flora it wasn't what it looked like"

"oh, realy" she crossed her arms " are you telling me i'm suposed to believe you have an identical twin brother" she eyed him

"well, yes" he rubbed the back of his head. flora was about to walk out but helia stepped in front of her blocking her. " just let me exsplain." he pleaded to her.

" fine, start talking"

"ok,it started i was fifteen. me and my twin luke got deplayed on amission"

_**flashback**_

_helia and luck waited on the out skirts of the cave that served as the laier of the monster that was kidnapping kids from the near by villages. entering the cave the pair heard sobbs from the little ones. they were garded by the gargoyel/lizard type thing. _

_"i'll get the children" helia told his brother._

_"ok. i'll try to hold him off as long as i can" _

_"ok" helia ran to the childrens aid. while helia did that, luck got his sais ready. the monster started attacking lucke and helia lead the children to the muoth of the cave. after that helia went back to assit his brother._

_seeing his brother about to get attacked helia held him back the creature whith his laser strings, enableing luck to weaken it. _

_with the beast weackend the twins were able to trap the beast with a spell._

_"con el poder_ _que nos ha dabo a los espritus, nos trampa esta criatura por toda la eternidad! twin convergence"the two said in greature then turned to stone. but then the cave started colasping._

_"ahh" the heard a little girl scream they then saw a little girl about four years old with a hurt anckel. "help me please" she cried_

_"i'll try keeping the roof from collasping" helia said creating a kind of force feild. luke then went to the child and picked her up. and took her towards helia. luke handed helia the child, and thats when the roof started commind down and incaving. helia and the little girl got out safe,but luke was trapped._

_**end of flashback**_

"flora i would never mean to hurt you, i love you for eternity" he said

"helia why haven't you told me this before" her tone was softer,but she was clearly still mad at him for not telling her.

"i didn't want to bother you with my problems "

"but helia,were lovers"

"i know and we always will be lovers. so flora please foregive me" he pleaded.

" i don't know, i'll think about it. i'm still mad at you for not telling me this" she said and walked out.

_**with krystallos and ignacia**_

"do you think thye will make up" ignacia asked her

"i believe they will, but only time will tell" krystallos answered putting her book down and taking her glasses off.

"i hope so they kinda look cute togather"

"don't worry they will, if i know flora, which i do, i know she loves helia with all her heart" chatta told them

"do you think were stong enough to beat the trix" ingnacia asked

"i don't know but i'd rather die tomarrow than live another day in misery and pain" she told them

**i know this chapter is short but i needed to get this part out of the way. so one i suck at fight scenes no matter what kind of flight it is or an if you haven't noticed their different launguage mixied into this story that is because i'm weird and i hate english. **

**i would like to thank babyvfan mostly because she gave me the idea on how to write this. she's awsome and you should check out her stories. ** _**please read and review for more chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Helia walking in to his dorm to see krystallos and ignacia up and walking around.

"how'd it go" ignacia asked with hope for them in her eyes.

"I don't know,.." he sighed

"she's pissed it's exspected...but don't worry it'll work out in the end" krystallos said "you two are incepreble"

"you think so" he said as her rubbed the back of his neck

lokking at eachother then back at him "we know so" they said in unison.

"ok, now that that's out of the way, can you take us to alphea, we realy need to talk with the others and miss faragonda" ignacia said and helia nodded before taking them to miss. Faragonda's office.

Once everyone was in the office the girls started to exspain everything.

"we are wizix gardiens" they started off"..."

"what are wizix gardiens" stella asked cutting her off

"wizix gardiens are a type of witch or wizared that fight for good"tecna clarified "they were thought to be perished durring the legendary war"

" most of us were but there are a few left in magix" ingnacia told them

"because we were able to transphorm so young " said a girl appearing behind them. making everyone jump "sorry, it's a habbit. spirit, wizix gardien of the supernatral" she bowed and went to stand by inganacia and krystallos

"spirit...you almost gave everyone a heart attack" ignacia scollded.

"getting back to the matter at hand" she said ignoring her "we need your help to defeat the trix, for if they win they will get our soul gem and if they get the gems "

what happens if they get the soul gems" layla asked

"their will be no stoping them" krystallos said

"and they will be able to get what they wanted, the dragon flame" ignacia said

"is their anyway we can stop them" sky asked

"yes, with a spell"

"oh yippie a spell, and how do we even know the damb spell will work" riven crossed his arms

"we've spent years traing to perfect the spell" ignacia said agrivated

" ..." they were about to continue but was inturupted by the trix attacking they were greeted by the trix

"looky who we have sisters" icey chuckeled

"it's those brats that have the soul gems" stormy said

"give them to us" darcy said

"over my dead body"krystallos and ignacia said in union

"that can be arranged "stormy said as she she shot a lightning bolt at it could hit everyone was blocked by a shield.

"that goes for me to" spirit said apearing out of nowhere again

"who the heck are you" icey asked

" your worst nightmare" she said while the winx started attacking with the specialist helping

"wizix" they said **(you can pick their outfits)** holding hands they chanted

air to inspire

fire for desire

water as my healer

earth as my church

so mote it be

after that was said they started levitating into the air and their sould gems apeared

_krystallos-blue_

_ignacia-red_

_spirit-silver/white_

we call upon the power of ice, fire ,and the supernatraul granted to to us by the ancient wizix gardians

we banish the to the real mystica where thy powers are not of use

open the portal as we say

by the power of three, so mote it be

Feeling her powers being drained darcy sent out one last spell " confusion fever" she sent it towards spirit, but flora flew in front of her. the spell knocked flora out, and she fell to the ground. but before she could helia caught the unconsious flora.

"flora" the winx screamed

"quickly take her to the nurse" tacna said to him.

_nuses office_ _\- few hours later_

they still hadn't seen any changes in flora's status. when krystal volanteared to try and heal her. she put her hands on her arm and a lavander glow surrounded the two, but to no avail their was no change, and everyone was begining to lose hope.

"i may be able to help" spirit said appearing behind them

"how even a healer coundn't heal her" brandon asked kinda pissed as the young wizix girl. blaming her for the situation flora was in.

"i can give and take life, my power revolve around the spirits,souls, ghosts, and i can heal person when there just a breath from death" she said her eyes becoming a dark blue that it scared him."i can heal her if you let me " she said clenching her fist

"spirit" krystallos said

"sorry, i'm good" she said"may i try and heal her" she was most asking for helia's permission.

"yes, please" he asked

" everyone will need to get out except for helia, for spirit to preform this" olfea said. everyone grumbled but went out anyway.

lighting a few candles and oils she began the spell.

_"as th oil and candles burn _

_illness gone and health return _

_for my freind flora_

_who is yearning and so deserving" _as she finished the spell the candles and oils went out and she turned lights turned on just as flora was waking from a groggy sleep. she decided to slip out and let the two have some privacy.

"so did it work" brandon asked in an agrivated tone

"speak to me like that one more time and i will..."

"spirit" both ignacia and krystallos said in unison

"...no gonna finish that sentence" she said cooling down

"so did she wake up and is she ok" luke asked with his arms holding krystal tightly

"yes, she fine the two are just talking, and they deserve some privacy" she smiled "it's been along day for you guys i would suggest turning in for the night" she said

"lets go home nee-chan and ane" spirit said as they teleported back to their home while the athers went to their dorms, but not before giving their respective partners a kiss goodbye.

_whith flora and helia _

helia was so happy that she had woken up that he couldn't help but kiss her lips. without thinking flora returned it, but after a few seconds she broke it remembering helia had lied to her.

"i'm so so sorry flora" he said letting a tear or two drop" i know i shoudn't of lied to you, and i know what i did was wrong" he said cuffed her cheeks and carresed her cheek. "please foregive me"

"i already have she said " helia then crashed his lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the shared a kiss filled with love and passion.

**ok this is the finale chapter i hoped you liked it and thanks for you reviews and support. and sorry if it wasn't what you wanted or exspected but i hadwritter block for this story , and it is my first, so leave a review give me ideas for future stories **

**thanks-**Kr¥stal


End file.
